


Stargazing

by maithcop



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop
Summary: After Benny had lived with the Cops for well over a month after TAKOS Tuesday, Unikitty had found him a new place to live. However, the astronaut felt as though something was missing and paid the two a visit at an ungodly hour.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> i blame superlego (tumblr) for this >8)

   Benny had been on their roof. It was 3 in the morning, why was he on the roof?  
   Bad Cop had found the ladder from the shed in the backyard and made his way up onto the roof of his home.  
   "Hey, dude." The astronaut had simply said. "What's up?" He had been leaning against their chimney, staring out into the clear sky. The stars had been out, and Benny had been mentally naming each constellation to himself.  
   "Ben," Bad Cop had began, "it's 3am, what are you doing on our roof?" All the astronaut did was shrug wordlessly. "Couldn't sleep. Wanted to look at the stars."  
   "Couldn't you just use your telescope?"  
   "Yeah, but," Benny paused. "I wanted to watch them with you. I missed watching the stars with you guys."  
   Bad Cop's face flushed. Luckily it had been dark or else Benny would have noticed.  
   "Is that okay?"  
   Bad Cop mentally reached out to Good Cop, hoping he could switch in and take care of this, only to find that he had already passed back out in his corner of their mind. "Sh... sure? But why 3am?"  
   Benny sat down on the edge of the roof and patted the empty space next to him. The cop hesitated before carefully moving over next to Benny. Their home had only been one story, but considering that the cops had never been on their roof, it felt very high up. Bad Cop stared at the ground before hearing Benny's voice. "It's a full moon tonight." His voice was soft and quiet, almost relaxed the cop next to him. Bad Cop looked over at Benny, who had been focused on the moon in the sky. "Well, almost anyway, it's an official full moon tomorrow night- or rather, tonight considering it's 3 in the morning." He chuckled. Bad Cop gave a tired laugh as well. "Yea, we still need to talk about why-" Benny interrupted him. "A few of my favorite constellations are out tonight." Bad Cop looked out at the stars in the sky as Benny began naming each and everyone. He pointed at them, hoping Bad Cop could see which one he was naming, but he never knew. He just let Benny talk.  
   Bad Cop didn't know how long the two had been up there, but at some point, Benny took off his space helmet and started rambling on about how stars are made. Bad Cop couldn't take his eyes off Benny. It had been very rare to see him without his helmet. The wind had been blowing gently, and the cop had noticed strands of Benny's hair had been 'flowing' in and out of his face. Freckles went across his cheeks like the stars they were watching and Bad Cop didn't realize how long he was staring at Benny's blue eyes, which had been reflecting the moonlight around them.  
   "Hey, dude, you okay?" Benny asked suddenly, snapping Bad Cop out of whatever fantasy world he had just found himself in. "Y... yes, Ben, I'm..." he trailed off. "Ben, can I try something?"  
   Benny looked confused for a short moment before responding. "Yeah, dude, go for it." Bad Cop's face flushed once more as he leaned his head closer to Benny's face. Without his aviators, he could easily see Benny's face flushing as well. The cop pressed a palm to the astronaut's cheek before closing the distance between them, kissing him gently. It took a few seconds before Bad Cop felt Benny return it.  
   They stayed that way for who knows how long before Bad Cop pulled away.  
   "Wow, uh, that, uh..." was all Benny could say. Bad Cop's senses returned to him as he blinked and stood up.  
   "I think Good Cop and I, uh, will be returning to bed now. Goodnight, Ben." Benny grabbed his arm before pulling him back down next to him.  
   "I want to move back in." Bad Cop could see a slight hint of lonliness in Benny's blue eyes. "Please."  
   Bad Cop said nothing and nodded, letting Benny pull him into another long kiss.  
   It had been a good day already.

**Author's Note:**

> lol more like starGAYzing amirite


End file.
